daros_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Logs: The horror of being one
This voicelog was found 2.451 years from space exploration course 1, on the 23th of sumtemper: Suncircle 332, midterm 1440. I have been alone for some time. I try not to think about what happened a few midterms ago. it was, undiscribable. I will try to describe it though, for if i die, i want someone to be able to understand what happened to my people. My homeworld, its, not a pretty story. I was just taking care of my job. I was protecting a smaller research center. We were looking for a cure for a rather common disease in our people, not something particularily special, but the cure could rid that inconvenience from our lives. Heh, i guess we got rid of the inconvienence... That was not a good joke, but at least im trying to keep myself focused and in a light mood. It started with the skies going dark. I expected a sudden dust storm, but nothing of this caliber. A few Moonclicks whent by, and the skies kept the dark clouds. Normally a dust storm goes away after about 30 starticks, so this was not normal. Some of us stopped outside to look at the clouds, but else most of us shrug it off and continued our work. Then things started to fall from the heavens. The sky, rained mysterious purple crystals. Some were the size of a palm, other as large as some of our largest constructed living quarters. They all seemed to hit the ground at the right time. Expeditions was made to find out what these mysterious minerals was. I was not on one of them. A few Moonclicks whent by. What i then heard was a horror beyond reality. The expeditions had been lost, and mysterious bipedal creatures, which seemed to be made of regular clothing, had started to walk around the crystals. In just another Moonclick, there was thousands of them according to the reports. Then they started running. The creatures lept after our people, slashing them to pieces! Their claws could go through our rough skin like nothing! It took them 10 Starticks to kill everything in a 3 stepturn's circle. The blood of my people was smeared all over the crystal grounds. Soon the millitary showed up. They started with the normal groups of our stun slingers. The clothe creatures seemed not to be of the hardy kind, for just one of the bullets could kill a couple in one shot. I was not in the battle, but i watched it from afar with my Lookout Scope. The clothe creatures did not stop coming out of the crystals from that point on. Where there was thousands before, were now tens of thousands. The millitary started firing explosive barrages to break the crystals, but still more and more of the clothe creatures came through. Then, larger quadropedal creatures with mouths the size of vehicles appeared! They dug quickly into the ground, and popped up under the millitary, crunching it in large gulps! The last thing i saw from the crystals was a male bipedal creature made of flesh. He seemed, delusional. Blind with rage and fury. He started to rush into our living complexes, and lead the assault against the civillians. I knew that i had to get out of here, because this, clothed scourge, had come from nowhere, and did not care for child or woman. Everything should die. Suncircle 335, midterm 1440. I think the assaulters have begun to attack my mind in some way. My thoughts drift often to the horror of my kin being slaughtered, but not in the normal way one remembers these things. It is as if my mind is being forced to relive these memories. Maybe it is something they added to the atmosphere, which turns more and more purple for each passing suncircle. Sometimes i find a purple cloud, which directly stings to breathe in. I cannot report more now, as i am being followed, and this place was but a small sanctum. Suncircle 340, midt-term 1440-*Cough*. I-i think they f-finally got to me. I c-cannot talk properly a-anymore. The *Cough Cough* ...Purple clouds are getting w-worse... *Cough Wheeze* ...I cannot fall over dead yet though, for i h-have found a way to halt their progress. Since 10 sunc-circles ago, they have slowly been covering the land in the purple haze and crystal that they dropped d-down wi-*Cough Cough Cough... Wheeze... Wheeze...* ...B-but i found a way to s-slow it down. Or actually s-stop it completely. I carry on m-me right now, a catalyst of their power. It humms with pure energy, and once in a while expe-*Cough Cough Cough Cough Cough! Cough!! Cough!... Wheeze...* ...A-a-a cloud of... O-of purple haze. I have also noticed that some of m-my kin that was slaughtered in the initial assault has r-risen again *Cough* ...They walk as on stilts though, wretched and twisted... Some of them walk normally, but have the s-same glow as the bipedal creature that seems to lead this horrid attack. Oh yes, the c-catalyst. It seems to be a m-main component of the crystaline structures used in the c-covering process *Cough*. I cannot figure out how this works, it is neither m-magick nor technolog-gy. My only h-hope is to hi-*Random shrieking of Sru, clawing at wood and stone can be heard* No! They found my f-final hiding place! I must-*Cough Cough Cough! Cough!* *The sound of stone and wood being broken pierces the air, as several Sru shrieks are let out. A slight struggle is heard, and then a "thump"*. *Darker, more gravely voice* He did not make it. He and his kind are all dead. Heh... HEHEHAHAHAHAEHEHHA!!! *Several Sru Shrieks are given again, and the commotion slowly fades out.* *The recorder stops recording*. Category:Logs